


Extended Family

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we make sacrifices for the one's we love, and Clint thinks Phil's sacrifice for him was amazing and adorable at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Family

With a deep breath Clint followed Phil into his apartment, expecting the same display of an over Zealous Captain America fan boy that had assaulted his eyes the last 50 time’s they had hung out.

“It’s not that bad” he looked around at the offending apartment with a slack jaw while Phil spoke to him “I mean…I’m getting used to having  
My boyfriend and girlfriend over now instead of just my friends but…I tried to clean up this time, ok?”

“Phil…” The older man looked at him solimly, expecting this to be the point that Clint finally realized he was too good for him. He already had Laura after all, Phil was just an extra add on for the both of them and he wasn't even that good looking for the placement. “where’s all your cap stuff?”

“I…uhhh, I sold it…” Clint looked over at him with wide eyes “what?”

“You had a panic attack at the mere idea of selling all of your cap stuff when ex boyfriend 23…what was his name?”

“David”

“Ya, when David suggested you sell all of it to make room for him”

“This was…it was different…”

“How so?” He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his boyfriend

“I…I just…” Letting out a soft sigh Phil walked over to the coffee table in the living room and picking up a medium sized bright purple gift with a blue bow “here…”

“It’s not my birthday…”

“You were out cold on your birthday a month ago” he pointed out “and I never did get you a gift, not like Tasha and Nick…”

“To be fair, Hill was two weeks late and Melinda and Andrew hide theirs in my locker which I didn’t open for three weeks” the blond smiled, touching the locket around his neck that Nick and Natasha had given him for his birthday, holding the one picture any of them could find of him and Phil laughing together with Laura behind them kissing Phil’s cheek "Laura and the kids were really the only one on time...once i was home from that botched mission anyways"

“Still, I’m your boyfriend now and I still haven’t given you a gift” Clint smiled, holding out a hand and taking the gift from Phil gently.

“Thank you” he said softly, leaning in and kissing Phil's cheek before starting to open the gift, breaking out into a grin As he unraveled a collapsible bow surrounded by little arrow shaped confetti.

“I saw how it made you feel…the cap stuff…” Clint looked up at his boyfriend as the older man tried to find the right words to say “and I wanted to get you the perfect gift but I…I’m still working on getting this whole relationship thing right. Audrey’s the only one I did right and she thinks I’m dead now”

“And So you sold your cap stuff? F…for me?”

“Laura talked to me” Phil whispered “told me about all the times we hung out and how seeing all the cap things made you feel. I want this to work out with us, all three of us one day. So I made a compromise. I keep the important things, like my trading cards and some of my posters…”

“You didn’t have to sell your things Phil…”

“I did” he corrected him “I want you Clint, not captain America. He’s a hero that I look up to and I don’t want you to ever feel like he’s more important than you, Laura and the kids”

Clint smiled softly as he listened to Phil speak, gripping the new bow in his hand as his fingers ran over the purple and gold design “thank you…”

“Anything” Phil played with the collar of his dress shirt weakly “and honestly, it only broke my heart a little, and I kept all the comics so the kids could read them”

“Even the newer Peggy carter one’s?”

“Definitely those one’s” he smiled “I thought Laura might like to read them to the kids, show how bad ass women who aren’t Natasha, Melinda or Maria could be”

“I’m sure she’ll love that” he close the distance between them and pulled Phil into a kiss as a knock came to the door “speak of the gorgeous devil”

“Guess she convinced Nick and Tasha to baby sit” Phil laughed, walking over to the door and pulling it open, smiling when Laura looked up at him “hello beautiful”

“Sorry I’m late” she smirked “Natasha decided to teach me a new move” She walked by Phil, kissing his cheek as she took off her jacket and let him take it from her so he could hang it up in the closet "apparently my fighting skills need more work, though honestly i don't think she'll ever consider me fully trained" 

“Ohhhh, that will be fun to see on the sparing mat” Clint smiled as he walked over and stole a kiss “now come on, Chinese won’t order itself”


End file.
